Ringo Hōjō
|race = Human |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Female |eyes = Dark |hair = Dark |blood type = |affiliation = Reborn Red Tail |prev affiliation = Red Tail |occupation = High School Student |prev occupation = |base of operations = Ishiyama High School |prev base of operations = Majōgari Academy |status = Alive |relatives = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 190 |seiyū = |gallery = No }} , also known as ,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Page 13 is a freshman from Ishiyama High School, formerly the second leader of the Red Tail. Following Ishiyama's inevitable destruction at the hands of Tatsumi Oga, she began attending Majōgari Academy, where she formed the "Reborn Red Tail" with other former members of the all-female gang. Appearance Ringo is a young woman with a slender but very lean build. She has neck-length hair that is mostly flat and straight, except for the hair that runs down the nape of her neck, which is more loose and flowing. Ringo also possesses dark and narrow eyes which have long but prominent eyelashes.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Page 16 Ringo appears much differently in a flashback recalled by Nene Ōmori. Her hair is styled in a spiky ponytail and she appears to be wearing a dark coat, which moreover has a fur collar. Her initial outfit consists of a dark tube top. She retains her signature coat, however. Her signature clothing consists of a long, light-colored coat. Her coat has pockets on the fronts, patches on the shoulders, and an unusual collar that is tall and has a curved section connecting to the lapels below. The back of her coat bears the kanji for "Red Tail". Underneath, she generally wears a light-colored shirt with an upturned collar and several unclosed buttons, which consequently reveals her cleavage and parts of her dark brassiere.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 18-19 Ringo wears a long, dark skirt that reaches her ankles. To complete this outfit, she has dark knee-high socks topped with high-heeled pumps, which are predominately light-colored and patterned witth lines except for the dark heel.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Page 19 Ringo also appears to be fond of makeup and other accessories. She wears dark mascara on her thick eyelashes, and she also particularly wears lipstick,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Page 19 though it appears that Ringo tends to discard it occasionally. Ringo moreover occasionally has a dark blush on her cheeks. Her fingernails are also long and painted with a dark nail polish.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Page 15 Ringo is often seen with a cigarette in her mouth. Personality She also appears to have a fondness for smoking. History At some point, while still a student in Ishiyama High School, Ringo became the second leader of the Red Tail. The position was later given to Aoi Kunieda, however, and Ringo was no longer associated with the gang.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Page 10 She later started attending Majōgari Academy where she came to affiliate herself with the "Reborn Red Tail". Later, in the semester following Ishiyama's second reconstruction, Ringo returned to her former high school. Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Ringo and the other "Reborn Red Tail" girls approach Aoi Kunieda on their first day back in the infamous delinquent high school.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Page 19 Ringo pleasantly greets her successor before asking why she is not properly dressed as the Red Tail leader. However, after some time, she and the others attack Aoi, though it appears that she has only sustained minor injuries following.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 9-10 Relationships Aoi Kunieda Being the Red Tail leader before the female Tōhōshinki, both girls appear well-acquainted with one another. Trivia *When Nene Ōmori is explaining about the "Killer Six Elements" to Yuka Hanazawa, when explaining about Tabako, she visualizes her in a different appearance. References Category:Characters Category:Female